The Return of Diesel
The Return of Diesel is the thirty-fourth episode Plot Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Diesel 10, Spencer, and Vinnie were trying to stop Diesel from taking over Sodor. But they were blocked by diesels and could not get out. Next morning Thomas discovered Gordon was not in his shed birth. Thomas finds Diesel 10 with a sign at Vicarstown Station and he told Thomas and Philip that he had to rescue their friends. Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer and Vinnie were without tenders and they appeared before Diesel. They were forced to listen to Diesel's singing. Diesel tells them that he and Diesel's Cronies were going to take over the Island of Sodor. Meanwhile, D261, Thomas, Philip and Paxton were going to rescue them. Thomas, Philip and Paxton were crates as a disguise. They overheard the diesels talking about taking over the island. D261 wants to go back and warn everyone, but Thomas disagrees with him and says they need to save their friends first for help to defend the island. Along the way, D261 meets Meany and Dimmy, and Meany was asking what was D261's business and D261 says he was delivering scrap to the Steelworks. Philip bumps D261, and Meany asks what was that. D261 says that it was the troublesome trucks, but Meany checks to see what was on the crates. There, he found Thomas, and D261 starts to run, knocking Dimmy off the rails. D261 makes a run for it, trying to escape the diesels. He turns off into a siding, but the diesels follow. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Flying Scotsman *Spencer *Whiff *Hiro *Scruff *Vinnie *Diesel *D261 *Paxton *Philip *Meany *Dimmy *Scaredy *Smarty *Oily *Grouchy *Gruffy *The Rest of Diesel's Cronies *S.C.Ruffey *George *The Horrid Lorries *Sir Topham Hatt *Queen Elizabeth ll *Oliver (speaks only in Bonus Scenes) *'Arry (speaks only in Bonus Scenes) *Percy (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Milo (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Bert (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Hugo (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *The Steamworks Workmens (cameo) *Toby (cameo; appears only in flashback) *Frieda (cameo; appears only in flashback) *Raul (cameo; appears only in flashback) *Yong Bao (cameo; appears only in flashback) *Butch (cameo; appears only in flashback) Bonus Scenes only *Samson *Connor *Salty *Bradford *Cranky Trivia *A reference to Gordon's Grand Adventure is made. *Stock footage from Night of the Diesels, Steam Games, and Sodor's Seven are used and a reference to those episodes are also made. **A flashback from the Television Series Episode, second season episode, Pop Goes the Diesel and sixth season episode, The World's Strongest Engine are used. **A music from TV-series song, I'm Full of Surprises can be heard end of the episode. *At the beginning, scrap models of Thomas, Stephen, and Toad are seen. *This episode marks only of two things: **Meany and Dimmy's only appearance until Save The Steelworks. **Some of Diesel Minions' only appearance until Diesel's Journey Beyond Sodor. *This episode marks last of these things: ** This is the last episode where Philip is voiced by Mikester Paltoes. EnterprisingEngine93 takes over this role in Part 2. ** D261 and Vinnie's last appearance until Thomas Saves Christmas. ** Diesel's last appearance until Diesel's Journey Beyond Sodor. ** Salty and Philip's last speaking role until Gordon the Little Engine. ** Cranky's last speaking role until Thomas and the Super Station. Category:Episodes